


You'll love riding this

by ForTheHearts



Category: Lovely Complex (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheHearts/pseuds/ForTheHearts
Summary: Another teacups idea. For good fun, Risa tags along for OOtani to go on a ride. The specific ride it being the tea cups for the small children. Just for the heck of it she has Ootani come along too. All because of his embarrassing height. Read and review. Constructive criticism.
Relationships: Koizumi Risa/Ootani Atsushi





	You'll love riding this

_Hello. The disclaimer will always be we have no rights to Lovely Complex. We don't make profits just for writing a story either. It's free for everyone to read and enjoy themselves reading our story. Enjoy and have a good read._

_You'll love riding this_

A nice afternoon the group of friends were at an amusement park. The others had scattered doing their own thing. As for Risa, and Ootani they were left alone together. Not at the reaching point of being a couple yet, per se either. Nobuko had kicked the tall girl's ass in not even telling Ootani how she truly felt.

Something was rather off, of her. Ootani wasn't sure how he'd ask her. Some girls could be upset when a asks what was wrong with them. He just enjoyed eating a crepe sitting on a bench. She joins him soon as she pays for her own.

"This would had been better if we shared one." She hinted.

"It was good we each bought our own, Risa." Ootani enjoyed his own afternoon snack way too much.

Ootani had no clue what she was telling him. She lets out a long sigh, deciding to punish him, for not catching on what she meant. Soon as she was finished she'd look around for a ride that was suitable for him.

A kids ride to be exact.

Finding one, she lets a weird cackle. Some of the people around her backed away. Her cackling scared them to be exact! Ootani sees it just rolling his eyes back.

"You know as usual, you're scaring the public here."

She gives him a glaring expression. Walking up to him giving him an unexpected punch in his arm. How sore his arm was feeling that punch.

"What the hell's your problem?" He shouts.

"You're my problem!" She hisses.

She didn't care people were looking at them. How right she was. A small crowd minding their own business hears two teenagers hollering at one another. Not sure what the issue was exactly either.

Standing by a ride she points it out. "You'll be punished."

"Hasn't your punch punished me!?" He spat at her.

She was boiling a lot more. Anger that turned into a huge scary cackle once again. The small children around backed away from her. As the parents, mostly the mothers did so.

"What's this about?"

"You'll be going on this ride." She clapped her hands together. "It's your kind of ride too, Ootani."

His eyes widened. How right she was. But he's not a small boy. But, a teenager already in his second year of high school. Closing to being the captain of the basketball team too.

"Hell no!"

"Oh yes. Do it for me please?" She pleaded giving him an way too ugly puppy face.

Scratching his cheeks, and arms he was very embarrassed. Deciding to just shut her up, he agrees to it.

"Fine! But no one else knows of this."

"Yes no one will!"

She laughs under her breath, with a small camera behind her back.

The next set was opening as the small children ran to available tea cups seating. The last to enter was him, How shameful he wasn't capable of lifting his head up. That caused him to fall flat on his face.

"Watch those wires!" It was too late as he was on the hard ground.

Few people laughed. Including Risa, snapping few pictures of him too. The children waiting for the ride to begin were laughing the loudest.

He gets up dusting himself off. Looking at those that laughed at him. Still the laughing kept going. Shaking his head when turned to face her. She just waved her arms.

"Good luck, Ootani." 

His eyes popped out. Seeing a camera in her hands. Deciding not to go anymore. The man running the ride had enough of waiting. He pulled him into a small pink tea cup.

"Just relax and enjoy the ride, kid."

He felt more embarrassment. His face redden as the ride began moving. Out of nowhere the rest had found Risa.

"What's going on, Risa?" One of the girls asked.

She laughed so loud pointing to what Ootani was doing exactly. They all looked, eyes bulging out of their sockets. 

"I didn't know Ootani liked this kind of ride." Suzuki says.

"It's just the right size for him, ain't it?" Risa chimed in.

She would show the friends the pictures she had taking. They all had a good laugh too.

* * *

Soon as the ride had come to a stop, Ootani makes a run for it. Out of view of the specific ride he sits back on a bench. His face sweating and covered by his hands.

"It wasn't that bad, eh?"

"The hell you're talking about!" He lifts his head up. All redden from pure embarrassment. "Something's wrong with you, Risa Koizumi!"

She would laugh a little more. Her huge laughter was a major pain stake for him. The others watched them beginning to argue, as usual.

"They'll be very cute together." Nobuko smirked.

The rest agreed. At some point Risa would have to confess. His company since their first meeting, or first time hanging out was enjoyable for her.

It was about time to stop them from fighting too. Nobuko stepped in raising her arms.

"Alright you two, that's enough."

Risa and Ootani would look her way. She calms her friend down. Nakao pulled his shorter friend away from the girls. From there he had deciding on walking somewhere with his friend.

"How was the ride?"

Ootani was quite annoyed. Just with the mentioning of the ride itself. As well as fully blaming Risa.

"It's her damn fault."

It was such a good laugh to see him on it. A kiddie ride that others around thought was quite suitable for Ootani Atsushi. He looked back at the girls. They were giggling at the pictures Risa had taking.

"You saw those pictures, didn't you?"

"Oh yes. No need to be ashamed."

Ootani sighed. He leans closely to a wall. His eyes wandering off to the crowd of people. All were going to different rides, or food stands, or elsewhere throughout the park.

Risa caught up with him. She leans on the wall beside him too.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to make sure you're alright." She nudged his arms. "I'm sorry for causing humiliation for you on that ride."

He sucks his teeth. Not even paying her attention. His mind was elsewhere. Exactly how he'd have her get punishment.

"I'll punish you right back."

Risa scoffed. She didn't believe he had it in him. Or did he? Ootani would think of something. A good laughable punishment too.


End file.
